


Care Packages from Hogwarts

by Calacious



Series: Going Postal, Loosely Connected Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Ron and Hermione receive a care package from Hogwarts, but it isn't from their children, it's from Albus and Scorpius (mentioned but not 'seen' in the story).





	Care Packages from Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jelly Slugs and Firewhisky.
> 
> This is another standalone story that does not fit in with the others.

"What's that, love?" Hermione asks without looking up from "The Daily Prophet".

"A package from Albus and Scropius," he says, laughing as he pulls out the contents.

The boys are fast friends and have taken it upon themselves to send 'care packages' from Hogwarts to the adults in their lives.

Hermione looks up at that, eyes glittering with excitement. "What'd they send us?"

"Jelly slugs," Ron says, pulling a face and earmarking that particular treat for Hugo.

"Firewisky." He whistles and raises an eyebrow at that. He ignores the frown that Hermione gives him.

"I'm sure that they had an adult purchase it for them," Ron says, though both boys are notorious for getting away with anything they set their minds to doing. Reminding Hermione, or Harry, of their days as the Golden Trio does not help, so Ron keeps the thought that they got away with worse when they were younger, to himself.

"Honestly," Hermione says, fingering the bottle of liquor. "Those two."

"There's a letter in here, too," Ron says before his wife can comment on the brand of the firewhisky and how much it cost (more than a month's wage, Ron's willing to bet).

Hermione gives him a look that lets him know he isn't fooling anyone with his redirection, though she does reach for the thick, green envelope. She carefully pulls the letter out and sits down once more to read it.

"Ooh, a new wizard chess set," Ron says, pulling it out and admiring the craftsmanship. Another expensive gift.

"Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans..." Ron makes a face and sets that aside for their youngest as well. "Hmm...a homemade cake?" He eyes it dubiously and sniffs at it before placing it in Hugo's pile.

Hermione laughs, and shakes her head. "Those two! I wouldn't be surprised if Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore were somehow influencing those two. I just know they are watching from beyond the veil and having a good laugh at our expense."

"What'd they write?" Ron asks as he divides the rest of the candy, and no small number of products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, into two equal piles for his children and a smaller pile for himself and Hermione.

"' _Dear Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ronald_ ,'" Hermione reads. "' _Enclosed you will find a number of tasty goodies (and not so tasty goodies)_ ' - that has to be written in Scorpius' hand - ' _for your consuming pleasure. We would not be opposed to a reciprocation of our good will. Sincerely, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. P.S. Aunt Hermione, you cannot send the firewhisky or the wizard's chess set back, my father informs me that would be bad form.'_ Imps," Hermione says, laughing.

"They certainly have you pegged," Ron says, ducking when Hermione tosses a fork in his direction.

"We'll have to write them a letter and send them a care package in return," Hermione says, eyes lighting up at the idea.

Ron just knows that she's already started a mental list of the books she's going to get for the boys. They won't know what hit them. He will make sure to add some treats and prank gifts to the mix. He is a Weasley after all.

Ron suspects that was the idea all along, for the boys to get a number of care packages from the adults in their life. He wonders what's behind it, and then decides that he doesn't want to know. He can't lose sleep over what he doesn't know.

 


End file.
